1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates a display device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the organic light emitting diode (OLED) has been of interest since it can be driven by a low voltage, is light and small, has a wide viewing angle, and has a high speed of response.
The OLED typically has a plurality of thin film transistors per pixel.
Generally, one pixel includes at least two thin film transistors, i.e., a switching transistor connected with a data line, and a driving transistor connected with a voltage supply line. The thin film transistors typically employ amorphous silicon for a semiconductor layer. When the semiconductor layer made of the amorphous silicon is used for a long time, the quality of the semiconductor layer becomes unstable. Also, an organic layer which generates light deteriorates if used for a long time, thereby lowering its ability to emit light.